Enjoy your sorrow
by Fleurie
Summary: "J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu de l'intérieur. Je te déteste tellement de me faire ça." Quand la souffrance nous fait plonger dans le désespoir, comment réagir ? Court OS


**Disclamer** \- Sasuke et Naruto appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing** \- Naruto x Sasuke (qu'importe l'ordre)

 **Raiting** \- T (pour le côté angst de l'histoire et pour le _très_ léger lime)

 **Résumé :** « J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu de l'intérieur. Je te déteste tellement de me faire ça. » Quand la souffrance nous fait plonger dans le désespoir, comment réagir ? La ligne entre l'amour et la haine est mince. Naruto en prend douloureusement conscience. Court OS

 **NdA :** Ceci est un POV Naruto écrit au présent. Je sais bien que beaucoup n'aime pas ça, ou que ça peut déconcerter. Ça m'a juste paru plus percutant de l'écrire de cette façon, alors désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas. Et important aussi, **je n'ai pas de bêta** , donc je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir.

 **/!\ _Naruto_ et _Sasuke_ sont des  hommes. On parle ici de relation sexuelle. Donc ceux que ca gênerait, je vous invite humblement à ne pas lire.**

* * *

.

 **Enjoy your sorrow**

.

 _Putain de merde, comment on a pu en arriver là ?_

Je suis dans la baignoire à ressasser mes pensées chaotiques.

J'ai froid, je suis frigorifié en vérité, mon corps est gelé malgré l'eau bouillante qui m'entoure. Mes bras sont devenus rouge à force, et le reste de mon corps aussi sans doute.

Il me semble s'être passé des années depuis la dernière fois qu'on a parlé. J'ose même plus ouvrir la bouche en ta présence, effrayé de briser ce silence, comme si on était en sursis et que la moindre parole pouvait tout anéantir. Pourtant, tu me connais, c'est pas mon genre de la fermer. Mais je suis tétanisé : si je dis un mot, une parole, j'ai l'impression que tu vas disparaître. Définitivement. Que je vais te perdre.

 _Est-ce la fin ?_

 _Bordel_ , _comment on a pu en arriver là ?_ Je me souviens de toi, claquant la porte en rentrant, énervé comme rarement tu peux l'être. J'étais si heureux de voir que tu étais rentré de mission, que j'ai pas fait attention à ton état d'esprit. Tu t'es énervé tout seul, passant tes nerfs sur ce que tu avais sous la main –moi en l'occurrence-, tes mots blessant, touchant justes à chaque fois. Les miens aussi forcément. Je suis pas du genre à me la fermer n'est-ce pas ? Puis les coups ont suivi, l'un après l'autre, à se battre à mains nues comme de stupide genin débutant. Pas de jutsu ou de technique ninja entre nous. La dernière fois nous a suffi. Juste un corps à corps douloureux d'incompréhension. Comment l'accueil torride que j'avais voulu te faire a pu tourner aussi mal putain ?

Et ce silence qui s'éternise depuis, de plus en plus long et pesant. Telle une guillotine qui plane au-dessus de ma tête avant son _clap_ finale. Avant d'annoncer sa sentence.

J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu de l'intérieur.

 _Est-ce la fin ?_

C'est quand, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes touchés? On fait chambre à part. Tu dors sur le canapé du salon maintenant, me laissant seul dans notre lit si grand. C'est à peine si tu me regardes quand je te croise dans le couloir. Nous sommes comme deux étrangers cohabitant ensemble.

J'essaye de garder mon calme, alors je ne dis rien, je laisse passer. Mais j'ai mal, tu sais Sas'ke. Mon ventre est comme déchiré à l'intérieur, comme si un chat y faisait ses griffes. Ma gorge est bouchée, bloqué par les sanglots que je retiens si désespérément. J'ai l'impression d'être en apnée. Mon corps entier est comme congelé. Je suis paralysé lorsque j'arrive devant notre porte : je frissonne à l'idée que tu sois là tout comme à celle que tu ne le sois pas. Je tremble tel un froussard. Je suis réduit à l'état de loque, me traînant hors de la couette chaque matin pour vivre des journées insipides, identiques, d'une monotonie terne. Je m'enterre jour après jour dans une passivité écrasante. Les sourires des autres me donnent envie de leur faire ravaler leur bonheur qu'ils me crachent à la figure. Je suis là, pâle et tremblant, peinant à rester en vie sans toi.

Je sors de la salle de bain habillé à la va-vite. J'entre dans la chambre, la porte claque contre le mur, brisant le silence pesant de l'appartement. Je suis au bord du suicide, au bord des larmes, au bord de la vie. Mon corps tremble. J'ai envie de hurler, pleurer, griffer. De finir de me carboniser le corps, d'en finir avec toute cette merde! J'enfile une veste, je me fous de savoir si elle est à toi ou à moi, j'attrape une paire de pompes usées par le temps. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour pleurer. Je traverse le salon, passant devant la banquette occupée par Sa Majesté. J'arrive devant la porte d'entrée. La sortie. La fin de ma souffrance et ma condamnation en même temps.

Si je passe cette porte, je serais délivré. Je fais un pas en avant.

Si je passe cette porte, je ne saurais pas où aller. J'ai fait un pas en arrière.

Je ne rencontrerai jamais une autre personne comme toi, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne veux pas te remplacer, je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je ne veux plus vivre ça.

Je me retourne, pour te voir te lever lentement. J'appréhende.

« Putain. » Tu lâches. « Putain ! » Tu avances, et je recule instinctivement vers la porte, fermant les yeux.

Ne sentant rien, je les rouvre. Tu es là, ton visage si triste et douloureux à quelques centimètres à peine du mien que j'hoquète. Tu me prends soudain dans tes bras, me plaques brutalement contre ton corps pour plonger ton visage dans mon cou. Mon corps entier se met alors à brûler comme s'il reprenait soudainement vie. Je m'abandonne, passe mes bras rougit autour de ton cou, enfouit mon nez dans tes cheveux. Je ne respire plus rien d'autre que toi, remplaçant l'air par ton odeur, vivant cette proximité comme une délivrance. Je sais, je suis ridicule. Je suis minable. Je suis désespéré.

« Pardonne-moi » tu murmures, « Pardonne-moi »

Comme si j'allais t'en vouloir. Je n'ai même plus la force de te détester.

Tes mains passent alors de mes hanches à mon visage lentement, fébrilement. Tu relèves le visage comme au ralenti, comme dans ces putains de films romantique à la con, et alors j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. L'émotion me prend aux tripes. Mon cœur fait un rodéo, ma gorge s'assèche et j'entends mon sang battre contre mes tempes. J'observe ton regard. Je suis captivé par tes yeux comme au premier jour, absorbé par ce que je peux lire en eux, par l'intensité des sentiments dévoilés. La puissance de ton regard m'a toujours rendu fébrile. J'ai encore assez de force pour être niais visiblement.

Une mèche te tombe devant les yeux, mais pour une fois tu ne t'en occupes pas. Alors je le fais, regrettant dans la seconde mon geste, me traitant d'idiot de tout gâcher pour des putains de cheveux. Mais tu souris, coup fatal pour mon âme malmenée. _Je te déteste._

Tu attrapes mon bras, en inspectes les brûlures, murmures « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Dobe ? » Tu te rapproches encore, colle ton front au mien. _Je te déteste._

Sa Majesté arrête ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes, tremblantes. Je pose ma main sur ta nuque alors qu'on comble la distance. Un contact appuyé rapide, mais intense de délivrance, de soulagement, et d'envie. Nos regards s'accrochent quelques secondes, le temps semblant suspendu. Puis ma main s'agrippe à ton épaule alors que, le baiser reprend dans un fouillis passionné et sauvage, que tu me plaques contre le mur et que ça ne parte en un corps à corps charnel brulant, fougueux, libérateur et bestial.

Dieu que c'était bon.

« Tu m'as manqué » Dis-tu en remontant un peu la couette.

Je souris. Je dois être masochiste pour aimer vivre comme ça.

Pas de _je t'aime_ et de toutes ces conneries entre nous. Même si des fois ça me démange de te dire ce genre de niaiserie. Je ne peux pas parce que j'ai l'impression que ça briserait quelque chose entre nous. Alors je me contente de dire « Toi aussi, putain. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » _J'ai cru mourir_ , j'ai voulu ajouter, mais je n'ai pas le courage. Tu passes ta main sur ma joue distraitement, et puis tu souris encore. J'aurais voulu t'étrangler autant que t'embrasser comme un damné à ce geste. Je suis tellement faible face à toi, face à tes petites attentions. Ça m'effraye tellement de voir que je suis si dépendant de toi. De savoir que tu peux m'anéantir un jour et me rendre l'homme le plus comblé de la terre le lendemain. De savoir que tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi. _Je te hais tellement._

Alors je dis la seule chose que je peux; ma voix fébrile face à la faiblesse que tu fais naître en moi, même si au final, ca ne changera rien je le sais bien.

« Plus jamais »

* * *

Voilàààà.

Ca vous a plu ? Pas trop déprimant ? Un peu trop court peut-être hein ? Mais il n'y aura pas de suite, j'aime que ça se termine comme ça.

En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lu jusqu'ici.

Des bisous, a bientôt !


End file.
